dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dhoulmagus in Memoriam
VIII 3DS}} Dhoulmagus in Memoriam is a monster who appears in the 3DS version of Dragon Quest VIII. He's a beefed up version of both Dhoulmagus forms who appears as the 13th and 14th bosses in Memories Lane. After him, the player can finally face off against the legendary Estark. Characteristics Dhoulmagus in Memoriam's first form has long, flowing white hair and pale skin, along with a red marks painted across his eyes, almost resembling scars. He wears an attire similar to that of a stereotypical jester, with contrasting colors (In this case, purple and red), as well as baubles hanging off his clothes. The difference here is that his appearance is darker in colour, sharing the same yellow aura as the other Memories Lane bosses. Dhoulmagus in Memoriam's second form resembles a demonic harpy, with two short black horns and his body is now a wine red in addition to his talons, abdomen, upper shoulders and face now being a faded lemon yellow. Like all Memory Lane bosses, he seems to have a yellow aura. Main game appearances Dragon Quest VIII 3DS |name = Dhoulmagus in Memoriam (1) |family = Special |image = Dhoulmagusin Memoriam (1st form).png |HP = 11000 |MP = ∞ |Attack = 702 |Defense = 188 |Agility = 208 |EXP = 55555 |Gold = 0 |drop = Seed of magic |abilities = Normal attack Fires thorns at party member Hurl rubble at party members Disruptive Wave |spells = Kasizzle Kacrackle Kazing |note = |location = Memories Lane }} |name = Dhoulmagus in Memoriam (2) |family = Special |image = Dhoulmagusin Memoriam (2nd form).png |HP = 12320 |MP = ∞ |Attack = 830 |Defense = 235 |Agility = 234 |EXP = 55555 |Gold = 0 |drop = Seed of life |abilities = Normal attack Desperate attack Claw Slash Attack Combo Feathers Disruptive Wave |spells = Kasizzle Kacrackle Kaboom |note = |location = Memories Lane }} Strategy Both forms have differing strategies: Dhoulmagus in Mem (1) will start the battle with his two copies. Use Magic Burst and other powerful moves to get rid of the copies quickly. The last thing you want is all 3 Dhoulmagus in Mem. to use their thorn attack, because it'll kill your entire party. Dhoulmagus in Mem (2) thankfully doesn't have copies, though he makes up for it with his high attack power and various attacks. Gallery DhoulMem1.png|The Hero about to fight Dhoulmagus in Memoriam (1st form) DhoulMem2.png DhoulMem3.png DhoulMem4.png DhoulMem5.png DhoulMem6.png DhoulMem1b.png|The Hero about to fight Dhoulmagus in Memoriam (2nd form). DhoulMem2b.png DhoulMem3b.png DhoulMem4b.png DhoulMem5b.png DhoulMem6b.png DhoulMem7b.png DhoulMem8b.png DhoulMem9b.png DhoulMem10b.png Dhoulmagusin Memoriam (1st form).png Dhoulmagusin Memoriam (2nd form).png Other Languages Trivia Interestingly, Dhoulmagus in Memoriam has two forms, which are fought as separate bosses. In the main story, Dhoulmagus's two forms are fought one after the other. He's the only Memories Lane boss to have multiple forms. Dhoulmagus in Memoriam is one of the few bosses to have a different colour scheme from his original counterpart. The only other Memories Lane bosses with this distinction are Tortured Soul in Memoriam, Captain Crow in Memoriam, Sir Leopold in Memoriam and Ruin in Memoriam. Related Monsters *Dhoulmagus Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Superboss